On The Dawn
by From Markchan With Love
Summary: [ Hospital!AU ; bxb ; fjshfz's story ] Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada dokter jaga? Tanyakan saja pada Donghyuck [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Mark, L x Haechan, L. Markchan/Markhyuck ] [ #FromMarkchanWithLove ]


On The Dawn

Cast: Mark Lee (NCT)

Lee Donghyuck (NCT)

And other casts

Rate: G

Length: Ficlet

Author: fjshfz

Selamat menikmati karya saya. Hope you like it^^

=0206=

Di suatu malam, atau kau bisa menyebutnya pagi buta, seorang wanita paruh baya sedang mondar-mandir tidak karuan. Membangunkan dua anak adam yang sedang terlelap dengan nyenyak.

"Donghyuck, Jaemin, bangunlah! Jeno terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari tubuhnya. Ibu ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit!" ujar wanita tersebut.

Donghyuck, yang namanya disebut pertama kali, langsung terbangun. Sedangkan Jaemin, ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu kemudian menyusul Donghyuck agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Uh... Lalu Ibu mengapa membangunkan kami?" tanya Donghyuck sembari masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum kembali utuh.

Wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Donghyuck itu menjawab, "Temani Ibu membuka pintu garasi, di luar gelap. Ibu sudah menelepon Jung _ahjeossi_ , tetapi beliau belum sampai. Temani Ibu ya, Donghyuck? Jaemin, jaga Jeno dulu."

Donghyuck yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus dan segera mengikuti langkah sang ibu yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Sedangkan Jaemin segera menghampiri Jeno yang sudah berwajah pucat.

=0206=

Donghyuck tidak mengerti mengapa sang ibu begitu penakut. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, mata beratnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sedari tadi, ia menunggu sang ibu yang sedang berkutat dengan kunci gembok pintu garasi dengan mata setengah tertutup dan tubuh yang nyaris oleng.

Ya, Donghyuck masih mengantuk.

"Ibu, sudah belum?" Donghyuck bertanya dengan nada khas orang mengantuk. Namun, sang ibu tak menjawab dan membuat Donghyuck sedikit dongkol. Kemudian mencoba untuk menaikkan tingkat kesadarannya.

"Nah, sudah Donghyuckie. Kau bisa kembali."

 _Akhirnya_ , pikir Donghyuck.

Pemuda imut bersurai merah kecoklatan tersebut segera beranjak dari posisi semulanya. Bergerak menuju kamar, kemudian duduk di sisi kasur yang ia tiduri. Mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidur lagi.

"Kau ingin ikut atau di rumah saja, Donghyuckie?" tanya ibunya sesaat setelah Donghyuck mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Uh, a-aku ingin tidur saja, ibu," jawab Donghyuck seraya berdoa agar sang ibu mengizinkan.

" _Aniya_. Donghyuck-a, ikutlah. Aku mohon, _ne_?"

Suara Jaemin yang sedang merengek memohon padanya menyadarkan dirinya. Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Donghyuck pun setuju untuk ikut ke rumah sakit.

=0206=

"Donghyuck, bawakan selimutnya dan minta Jaemin untuk menemanimu. _Eomma_ dan Jung _ajeossi_ akan membawa Jeno ke dalam UGD. _Ne_?"

Ibu Donghyuck meminta bantuan kepada dua pemuda dan syukurlah mereka mengangguk. Sesuai yang dipinta, Donghyuck membawakan selimut yang dimaksud. Sedangkan Jaemin sendiri membawa sebuah bantal.

"Uh, Donghyuckie, apa mungkin Jeno sedang khawatir dengan keadaan saudara sepupunya di Ilsan sana, ya?" tanya Jaemin kepada Donghyuck yang saat ini sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Mungkin saja, Jaem. Berdoa saja semoga pujaan hatimu itu baik-baik saja," jawab Donghyuck sembari menepuk bahu Jaemin. Ia pun mengajak lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk duduk di ruang tunggu UGD.

=0206=

1.5 jam kemudian

Donghyuck kaget saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh sang Ibu. Terlihat ibunya yang berwajah sedikit muram, tersenyum kecil untuk menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya.

"Jeno terserang demam. Ia hanya butuh istirahat saja. Namun untuk jaga-jaga, ia akan dirawat di sini selama empat puluh menit ke depan. Sabar ya, Donghyuckie," ibunya berujar. Kemudian memberi gestur pada Donghyuck untuk memberi selimut yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Donghyuck pun memberikannya dan dengan itu, sang ibu beranjak.

=0206=

Donghyuck merasa dongkol dengan penantiannya. Meski baru lima belas menit berlalu, Donghyuck tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Apalagi Jaemin saat ini tampak nyenyak dalam tidurnya (walau ia hanya berbaring di atas kursi ruang tunggu yang tidak empuk sama sekali).

Bosan, ia pun iseng untuk masuk menilik ke ruang UGD.

Dan matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang keluar bersama sang ibu.

Orang itu lelaki dengan rambut pirang model belah tengah. Alis matanya yang cukup tebal, hampir mirip dengan burung camar. Matanya terlihat tenang, namun di sisi lain Donghyuck yakin lelaki itu dapat memberi tatapan menusuk yang membuat banyak wanita (bahkan pria seperti dirinya) bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu tampak tersenyum kepada ibunya. Dilihat dari gerak bibirnya, ia tampak memberitahu sang ibu beberapa hal mengenai saudara sepupunya yakni Jeno. Dan setelah beberapa saat, lelaki itu pun pamit undur diri. Memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam jas putih bersihnya, ia pun melenggang pergi.

Melewati Donghyuck yang masih dengan tatapan memuja terus tertuju ke arahnya.

Tanpa Donghyuck sadari, si lelaki itu tersenyum sesaat setelah ia melewati si pemuda manis.

=0206=

"Huft, begitu ya, Eomma?" tanya Donghyuck sedih.

Ternyata Jeno dapat dibawa pulang lebih awal dari waktu yang telah diperkirakan karena suhu tubuhnya telah turun dan keadaannya sudah stabil. Entah mengapa, setelah menatap dokter (ia yakin lelaki yang ia tatapi tadi adalah seorang dokter) rupawan yang tadi berbicara dengan sang ibu, lelaki kelahiran Jeju ini justru enggan pulang lebih cepat.

Ia terjebak dalam pesona pemuda itu, dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Ibunya hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nada bicara Donghyuck. Namun akhirnya, beliau mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya dan meminta Donghyuck untuk membangunkan Jaemin, sebab mereka akan segera pulang.

Setelah membangunkan sahabatnya itu, dalam hati ia berdoa kepada Tuhan.

'Semoga aku dapat bertemu dengan dokter itu lagi, Tuhan.'

=0206=

 **Omake:**

Mengejar bus di siang hari adalah hal yang dibenci Donghyuck. Panas matahari yang terik dan ia harus berlari mengikuti gerak roda bus yang terus menggelinding menjauh supaya ia bisa mencegah bus tersebut lalu menaikinya.

Namun Dewi Fortuna tampaknya sedang tak bersamanya, karena saat ini ia sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku halte sembari mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Ingin mengumpat saja rasanya.

Sesaat setelah ia duduk di bangku halte itu, ia baru sadar jika dia tak sendiri. Ada seorang lelaki berpakaian kasual dengan jas putih tersampir di bahu sebelah kirinya sedang asik menatap ke depan, ke arah jalan raya yang masih sangat sibuk.

Donghyuck perhatikan figur itu dengan saksama. Rambut pirang belah tengah, hidung bangir, rahang yang tegas, mata tajam dan alisnya.

Tunggu.

 **DEG**

Donghyuck merasakan debaran jantungnya yang bahkan dapat didengar dengan telinga telanjang. Wajahnya sudah memanas (dan dapat dipastikan itu bukan berasal dari panas matahari) dan ia memutuskan untuk menghadap ke depan sama seperti lelaki di sebelahnya.

Tanpa Donghyuck sadari, lelaki yang ditatapnya pun menatapnya. Menyusuri tiap inci wajah Donghyuck dari kejauhan. Kemudian dia tersadar.

Lelaki di sebelah kirinya ini adalah pemuda manis yang terus menerus menatapnya saat ia bertugas menjadi dokter jaga di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

Penasaran, ia melirik lagi si manis. Berseragam kuning menyala dan pelipisnya dihiasi bulir keringat yang cukup deras. Ia yakin, lelaki ini paling tidak habis berlari mengejar bus. Karena tadi ia mengalami hal yang sama.

Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan pemberian mendiang sang nenek untuknya. Menyodorkannya ke arah pemuda itu, namun yang diberi tak merespons.

Sang dokter pun memiliki inisiatif lain.

Tangannya yang masih memegang saputangan itu menyapu pelipis Donghyuck yang berkeringat. Dan ternyata, hal itu dapat membuat lelaki bersurai merah kecoklatan tersebut sadar dari lamunannya.

"M-maaf," ujar si rambut pirang—sebut saja ia Mark—sedikit gugup. Ia hanya dapat meminta maaf dan mengembalikan tangannya yang semula berada di pelipis Donghyuck ke posisi sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu,—"

Kalimat Mark terputus saat sebuah tangan yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya meraih pergelangan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang saputangan. Mark menoleh dan mendapati si pemuda manis tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

" _G-gwaenchanha_ , _u-uisanim_. Uh, m-maaf juga saat di rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu aku menatapmu secara lancang."

Jadi Donghyuck hanya ingin meminta maaf?

Refleks, Mark meraih pipi Donghyuck dengan tangan kanannya. Dan ia pun mencubit pipi halus itu perlahan.

"Jangan panggil aku _Uisa_. Namaku Mark."

Dan kau bisa melihat wajah Donghyuck yang makin memerah karena mendengar suara lelaki pujaan hatinya tersebut. Begitu dalam dan menenangkan. Persis seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"N-namaku D-Donghyuck."

Nampaknya, doa Donghyuck sewaktu di rumah sakit benar-benar dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Bukan begitu?

=0206=

On the Dawn,

END!

Cuap cuap dari Author: Well, saya ingin ikut event ini dan baru kesampaian saat di tema Hospital!AU. Meski tidak terlalu nyambung, tapi saya berharap naskah saya bisa tembus :v Dan sekadar info, saya mendapat inspirasi ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Tepatnya pada hari Minggu, tanggal 9 April pukul 2 pagi. Saat itu saya ikut bersama nenek dan seorang supir untuk mengantar kakek yang masuk IGD. Dan karena saya betul-betul tidak produktif disana (seperti yang saya tuangkan di cerita, saya hanya membawa selimut untuk kakek), jadi lahirlah Fic abal ini. Walau semua kejadian di cerita ini tidak 100% persis dengan yang saya alami xD maaf jika sedikit hancur karena saya menyelesaikannya di tengah pelajaran Sosiologi yang gurunya entah tak dipanggil oleh penghuni kelas saya. What a good thing to do.

Kakek saya sedang drop, dan saat ini kembali masuk ke rumah sakit. Saya hanya berharap semoga keadaan kakek saya cepat membaik dan bisa berkumpul lagi bersama saya beserta nenek dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih baik.

Get well soon, my dear grandpa3.

Maafkan saya yang sudah berpanjang lebar curhat tidak jelas (tabok Hanif).

Jangan lupa untuk komentarnya, kawan^^

Salam Markhyuck shipper:)


End file.
